


i think i love you

by mmm189



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmm189/pseuds/mmm189
Summary: Ronan and Adam are in love with each other but haven't admitted it yet. But on a romantic evening at the Barns, that changes.





	i think i love you

**Author's Note:**

> in my mind, this takes place the summer before adam goes to college, but it can honestly take place whenever after they get together.

Ronan and Adam were sitting outside of the barns on a blanket, looking up at the stars. The nighttime weather was warm and inviting and the stars were clear and beautiful. They brought out a couple of snacks and just sat there, comfortable in each other’s company.

  
Adam glanced over at Ronan every now and then and smiled. If Ronan knew, he didn’t give any indication of it. He just stared up at the stars. He was content to stay like this forever; he was with his boyfriend, he was relaxed, and everything was beautiful. He let out a small sigh and looked back at his boyfriend.

  
Ronan looked back at him, one eyebrow raised. “Like what you see?” he asked with a smirk. Adam’s smile widened and he shook his head a little, continuing to stare at Ronan. 

  
“Why do you keep staring at me?” Ronan asked, his head cocked slightly.

  
“Nothing, I just…” Adam looked down, trying to get the words out properly. He looked back up, looking directly into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I think I love you.” Blood flooded to his cheeks as soon as he said it. He quickly took his eyes off Ronan and stared at the ground, too embarrassed to look up.

  
When there was no response, Adam shook his head, tears starting to sting his eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. It’s too soon.”

  
Ronan was taken aback. His boyfriend had just told him he loved him, or thinks he loves him, and he’s sorry? Ronan grasped Adam’s chin and pulled his face up so he could look at him. His eyes were shining and he looked mortified, but Ronan found it endearing. He slowly leaned in and kissed Adam softly. They stayed like that for a few moments, just basking in each other’s closeness. Ronan slowly pulled away, a small smile forming on his lips, which was a rare occurrence.

  
Adam looked at him with confusion. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

  
Ronan just let out a laugh and shook his head. “Parrish, I knew I loved you before we even got together. Fuck, it’s corny but it’s true. So, no, I don’t think it’s too soon.” Ronan, who wasn’t easily flustered, started to feel warmth in his cheeks and he hoped that Adam couldn’t see it in the nighttime.

  
Adam grinned and before Ronan knew it, Adam threw his arms around Ronan’s neck and tackled him to the ground, kissing him passionately. Ronan placed his hands on Adam’s hips and deepened the kiss, enjoying the closeness with his boyfriend. They kissed for a few minutes before Adam pulled away with a smile. He looked down at Ronan with a look of affection and awe that he had managed to get such an amazing boyfriend.

 

“I love you,” Adam said, this time will full confidence.

  
Ronan gave him one of those rare, genuine smiles and pulled Adam down for another kiss. He pulled back and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear,”I love you too, you fucking cornball.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly after adam said he loved ronan, ronan was just like  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK2kASsRcjY


End file.
